This study will measure the health status of survivors from cardiac arrest, using the Sickness Impact Profile (SIP) and other measures of dysfunction. The physical and psychosocial status of survivors will be assessed and compared to a normal and cardiac disease control group. Survivors will be interviewed six months after cardiac arrest. Two ongoing studies, Medic I/Seattle and Project Restart/King County, will enable identification of all cardiac arrest survivors in the metropolitan Seattle area. In determining various factors involved in the initial resuscitation, we will be able to associate the health status outcome with the type of prehospital care (paramedic vs. Emergency Medical Technician, EMT), time to initiation of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), bystander initiated CPR, and duration of CPR.